It is quite common for a golf club head to gather or accumulate dirt, grass and other material while the club is being used. Such accumulations on the golf club head can greatly affect the golfer's performance. For example, a golf club head that is not clean will affect the accuracy of the golfer's shots. In addition the accumulation of dirt, grass and other materials within the grooves of the golf club head will prevent the golfer from placing desired back spin on the golf ball. Therefore, there is a need for the golfer to have the capability of cleaning his or her clubs during the course of playing golf.
In the past there has not been provided a very effective and efficient golf club head cleaning apparatus that is specifically designed for cleaning both iron and wood type golf clubs. This is especially a concern since the two types of clubs require a different cleaning instrument. In this regard, to clean an iron, it is necessary for the cleaning instrument to be relatively hard and sturdy in order to effectively clean dirt, debris and grass from the groves of the iron head. By the same token it is necessary for the cleaning apparatus to provide a relatively soft and gentle cleaning structure for cleaning the wood type heads because of the possibility of scratching the face of the wood type head.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a golf club head cleaning apparatus that is specifically designed to accomodate the needs for cleaning both iron and wood type golf club heads.